Kimi To Itsumademo
by DarkAngelMitsunai
Summary: Naruto and Harry are both 16. They've both gone through loneliness and been the objects of hatred. But if there's one thing they don't have in common, it's that Naruto is now on the run from the ANBU. What does his past have to do this? And where does Harry come in? -HarryNaru- KakaIru Might be M in future.


Um, sorry guys. Well, here's the Naruto X HP fic! Hope you like! Okay, so this first chappy is very important to the plot, so remember it well!

Happy Early Thanksgiving!

The Italics with no '…' are like...narrations, maybe...some random wise old guy...

Talking: "Naruto"

Thinking: '_Ramen'_

Kyuubi: **Hot dogs**

Thank YaoiAndOtherDrugs for becoming my unofficial Beta!

I disclaim...as much as I don't want to...Darn you, Kishimoto-sama...I also don't own _Eragon, _and Tsuchizuki belongs to me!

And please go to my bio for a poll concerning the pairings of the main characters of this story! They will all be yaoi pairings. (The characters involved are Naruto, Sasuke, Harry, Draco, Kakashi, Iruka, and I might even include Severus, Remus, and Sirius! If anyone wants a Harry/Voldie or Tom Riddle pairing, you'll have to ask for it!)

**Kimi To Itsumademo **

"_**Till Eternity With You"**_

_**Chapter 1: Abandonment**_

_Cold._

That was all the small nine-year old could feel as he trudged through the thick snow, the moon lighting his way.

His energy slowly draining, his sight getting dimmer with each passing step. His willpower slowly becoming a speck in the deep white night with every degree his body temperature dropped.

_'No one wants me...They call me a monster...It must be true, right? They wouldn't lie...right?' _He asked no one in particular. He walked on, his fatigue finally coming down on him full force. He collapsed in the soft snow, taking joy in the soft warmth that began to wrap around him.

Little did he know, hypothermia had finally come to claim him, and he was falling right into its grasp.

**Kit! Wake up! Oi, kit! If you die here, I'll personally damn you to hell! Oi!**

_'But I'm so warm...'_

He slowly closed his eyes, a sad smile overtaking his features. He fell unconscious as his last thought went through his mind.

_'Okaa-san...Otou-san...did you ever want me? Would you have protected me?'_

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"So the mission was a success?"

"Hai, there were no fatalities. We got the scroll quite easily. The guards were also quite incompetent."

"Okay, you're dismissed." The jounin left the room, only to be replaced by another familiar brown-haired teacher.

"What is it today Iruka? Naruto painted the Hokage Mountain? Disrupted the villagers? Enlighten me."

"Naruto has skipped school, again. I don't even know how many times he's done this, but I have a really bad feeling about it this time." _'The Kyuubi Festival...'_ He said in an unhurried, but urgent tone.

"I'll send out Kakashi. You can help too, since it will save time." He said seeing the teacher's eager face. "Report back soon."

"As you say, Hokage-sama." They gave each other leveled looks for a moment, then Iruka turned and exited the room.

"Where have you gone this time, Uzumaki Naruto? This is the wrong day for this to be happening..."

_'The Kyuubi festival...'_

It just so happened to be today, the day that Kyuubi was sealed away. Streamers, balloons, the like, all set up for the festival. Iruka took no notice of them. He was intent on his mission and was eager to scold Naruto once again, then go out for delicious Ichiraku Ramen. '_You're gonna get it this time Naruto!'_

_Sadly this was not meant to be. They wonder _'Could it have been different?' _But they get no answer. And they never will._

Two hunters walk stealthily along a path, following a limp deer falling astray from the herd. The deer is now too far behind the pack for them to notice its warning calls.

The kunai whistle silently as they sail through the air, an audible thud sounding as they struck their target_. _The noise is heard in the immediate vicinity of dense forest, and the herd scurries away too fast to even try hunting another. One hunter walks over to the barely breathing deer, with a pocket knife in hand.

"Thank you for your meat." He says, and slits the deer's throat. Their eyes meet for a second, a silent agreement going through them. Then the eyes dull and it stills, its chest heaving air for the last time.

"Wrap it up. I'll be right back. Forgot the knife at home, so do the best you can with pocket knives."

"Hai, Brom..."(A/N Got his name from _Eragon_.)

"Oi, stop your sulking, Tsuchizuki! Stay here, or it'll be _your_ head cooking on the stove, not the deer's."

"Okay, okay...are you PMS-ing?"

The one called Brom headed away before he strangled his hunting partner, snickers still reaching his ears. He continued to walk the familiar trodden path, going in the direction of his village.

His village of unknowns and misfits, where in this village, people knew everyone, but no one at all. Where their pasts meant everything and nothing simultaneously. The people here came from far and wide to this nameless village, seeking shelter from the corrupt laws that hunted them like unwelcome rodents. But he loved his village, the one that has been standing for over a hundred years, yet never making it to a single map, still found by those who needed it.

_'But it would be nice to see the world...'_ He quickly shook away that thought, and continued on his way, the village on the very edge of his vision.

"OOF!" He tripped on some lump covered by snow, that he previously hadn't seen. With his mouth full of the cold white powder, his nose going numb, and his ankles still hooked over the object, he pushed up onto his elbows.

He spit out all the snow, and cautiously touched his nose. _'Thank Kami, it isn't broken...' _He stood up, and turned so his back faced his inanimate attacker. He walked away, full of embarrassment even though no one was around. He had full intentions of walking straight to his village, no interruptions, but curiosity got a hold of him. _'I'm just going to see what it is.'_

He dramatically whirled back around and briskly walked back to the unknown, unaware how many things he was changing by doing so.

"Baka Naruto! Where are you? If, no _when_, I find you, you'll get no ramen for a week! A week I tell you!" Iruka had been ranting like this all day, but the masked-sensei wasn't complaining. _'He's so cute when he's flushed like that. He'd be even cuter if it was for _other _reasons...'_ Where at this point, his mind was as far in the gutter as it could go.

"Crap..." He wiped the blood from his nose, making sure the chuunin did not see, lest he start worrying again.

The duo was standing outside the entrance to the Hyuuga estate, having already looked everywhere in the village. They would be able to find Naruto's chakra signature if it was still in the village. If it wasn't... _'No! You musn't think like that.' _Iruka berated himself. They were going to bring the little punk back if they had to gag and bind him to do it!

Kakashi Hatake knocked on the door to the prestigious Hyuuga estate, holders of the Byakugan. Their current leader, Hiashi Hyuuga, was a stern, strict man, and did not tolerate failure or weakness. But this attitude is what made him a good leader.

The door opened to reveal none other than Neji, a branch member. If this visit surprised him, he did not show it.

"Hello! We're here on business of the Hokage. Could we speak to Hiashi-san?"

"Please come in."

Upon entering, they simple but expensively designed room spoke volumes. They quickly got to business.

"Hatake-san." A monotonous voice sounded from behind the screen door that separated them from the rest of the compound. Neji walked up and pushed aside the polished bamboo screen, revealing a very pissed-looking Hiashi. The branch member left promptly after. Hiashi continued to stare at them like they had stabbed him, robbed him, and got off scotch-free. This was going to be one hell of a complicated visit.

So how is it? This is actually just a prologue, but I'm gonna call it a chapter anyway.

Don't forget to review and give me advice and pointers!

And make sure to take a look at that poll! (It should be posted in like,10 min.)

**11.23.11 / 1:33 P.M.**


End file.
